familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Charles Skews Chudleigh (1870-1951)
http://yewenyi.net/FH/10371.html http://freepages.genealogy.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~yewenyi/3/10371.htm |contributors=Yewenyi |birth_year=1870 |birth_month=02 |birth_day=09 |birth_locality=Liskeard |birth_county=Cornwall |birth_nation-subdiv1=England |birth_nation=United Kingdom |death_year=1951 |death_month=08 |death_day=19 |death_locality=Gunnedah, New South Wales |death_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |death_nation=Australia |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1895 |wedding1_month=12 |wedding1_day=30 |wedding1_locality=Bigga, New South Wales |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding1_nation=Australia |wedding1_sources=BDM Index ref for marriage: 865/1896 |remains_address=Bigga Cemetery |remains_locality=Bigga, New South Wales |remains_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |remains_nation=Australia |globals= }} Biography Migration He voyaged from England on the S.S. Iberia via Gibraltar, Bay of Naples, Port Said, Aden, Colombo, Albany, Kangaroo Island, arriving at Port Phillip on and then on to Port Jackson arriving . From his diary of thursday 7th March: ::Watches the beauties of the natural harbour as we slowly moves in to take up our mooring in Neutral Bay, a little distance from the shore. Sydney was hidden by a small island covered with trees and with a few villas burried amongst the foliage. Obituary MR. CHARLES SKEWS CHUDLEIGH The death occurred recently of Mr. Charles Skews Chudleigh, of 'Avondale,' Crookwell, a well-known and highly respected resident of the district. With Mrs. Chudleigh deceased had been holidaying with their daughter, Marian, at Gunnedah, since the middle of June, and appeared to be in excellent health when he left Crookwell. Some weeks later he became suddenly ill and was taken to the Gunnedah District Hospital and after a brief period, when he was able to return to his daughter's home, where he passed peacefully away on Sunday, August 19, at the age of 81 years. The body was brought back to Crookwell, where the Rev. A. G. Henderson conducted a service in the Methodist Church, before the interment with Masonic rites, in the Methodist portion of the cemetery at Bigga, the village where deceased spent a great part of his life. A loving and devoted husband and father, Charles Chudleigh is survived by a widow, three sons: Ernest (Crookwell); Lester (Gunnedah). Max (Bigga); and three daughters: Marian (Mrs. C. Toole, Gunnedah); Joyce (Mrs. C. Laver, 'Tatong,' Reid's Flat); and Merle (Mrs. R. Strudwick, 'Avondale,' Crookwell). There are sixteen grandchildren and two great-grandchildren. He also leaves two sisters and a brother in England, residing at Liskeard and Plymouth respectively; and was predeceased by one brother, Glanville, of Boorowa, and two sons, Harold, of Reid's Flat, and Ronald, who was very well-known in Crookwell. The late Charles Chudleigh was born at Lisheard, Cornwall, on the 9th February, 1870, and emigrated to Australia at the age of 19, arriving at Sydney by the S.S. Iberia in 1889. Though destined for the teaching service, Charles Chudleigh was immediately attracted to the land, and sought varied experience in the Boorowa and Wyalong districts before eventually joining the Education Department in 1892. He was posted to his first school at Memundle, in the Bigga district. From this date, till almost the end of a long life, Charles Chudleigh was continually active in one or other of his two paramount interests—education and pastoral pursuits. After serving at several half-time schools, he was appointed to Bigga Public School in July, 1894, and he remained there for 25 years. In 1895, he married Eva Bales, of Frogmore, and lived in the second house to be built in the present village of Bigga. Later, the Chudleighs built a home adjacent to the school and it was here they raised their large family. While at Bigga Charles Chudleigh took the opportunity to acquire first-hand knowledge of wool production and speedily perceived the possibilities of the district for superfine wool. More than one successful wool grower in the Bigga district freely acknowledges a debt to the early enthusiasm of the young teacher at the Bigga School. It was also at Bigga that he first acquired land himself, and, of course, "went in" for wool. In 1919 he was transferred to Oberon Public School and remained there until 1934, when he retired from the service to his property at "Yewrangara," Bigga. During the war years he again responded to the call of the Education Department for teachers and took schools at Mogilla and Mt. Darling. In 1924, Charles and Glanville Chudleigh had returned to England for some nine months and both returned with even greater faith in their adopted country. Charles Chudleigh always took great interest in civic affairs and had a strong sense of public duty, thus he was an active citizen in whatever community he happened to find himself. At Bigga he helped to found the Mechanics Institute and the Progress Association and was always an enthusiastic worker for the church. At Oberon his activities extended to the A.P. and H. Society, the Agricultural Bureau, Tourist Development League and the Soldiers' Club. During both wars he worked untiringly for all patriotic causes. In all these activities his particular gifts—a keen enquiring mind and tireless energy, coupled with considerable ability, enabled him to render valuable service to the community. He was also an able and forceful speaker, witty, and entertaining and his gifts were preserved until the end of his life. In his own life, extremely temperate, he was most tolerant and understanding of others, steadfast in his own faith and unswerving in his loyalty to his beliefs, he yet appreciated the other point of view, believing that all had some contribution to make to that typical Austra lian way of life in which he fervently came to believe, and to which he always gave his best. His memory will long remain with those who knew him. :: __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from England Category:Migrants from England to New South Wales Category:Resided in New South Wales